Dress Up
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: With Kíli sick, Fíli almost has nothing to do but be bored. Fíli stumbles upon his mother's room, and see's his Mothers latest Work-of-Art Dress, and decides to try it on. Fíli, caught by Thorin, accidentally rips the dress, and Thorin claims that he needs to be punished for ruining the Beautifully Majestic Dress. {Contains Slash/Incest. Written by Ryou.}


Dress Up

~~O~~

Today, Fíli was alone.

His younger brother, Kíli had managed to catch a nasty cold (Something all dwarves get once, although Fíli did not get it... Yet.). So, Dís, forbade him from visiting Kíli while he was still sick. Dís actually had left to travel down to town, as she needed to buy some more medicine for poor Kíli.

Fíli was beyond bored, as he did not have his partner in crime. So, Fíli being Fíli, wandered around for a little while, until he came across his mothers room.

When he was just a child, he would always come into his mothers room for comfort because of childish nightmares. His mother would welcome him with open arms and kiss him softly on the head and tell him he was only dreaming.

But that was before Kíli was born.

Now, Fíli was to old to do that, but on rare occasions, he wish he could curl up beside his mother so she could chase away the nightmares for him.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother. Fíli always had much more fun with Kíli, they practically did everything together.

So, here he was, standing inside his mothers room, feeling foolish.

Fíli awkwardly looked around. He hadn't been here for quite along time and Dís' room looked different. Much more... Lady like. There were many different looking dresses, along with a small corner of the room filled with different threads and fabrics.

Dís loved to sew and make clothes. In fact, his entire outfit was hand made by Dís, and he loved it.

Fíli studied every little trinket he saw, until he set his gaze on one dress. It looked very pretty (and Majestic, as Thorin would say), and reminded him of summer time, when it was to hot to leave the mountains. The dress was fit for a Queen, making him wonder why he never saw his mother wear it.

"Perhaps it's not done..." Fíli mumbled, suddenly overcome by the beauty of the dress. After a moment of thought, he narrowed his eyes, turning to look behind him.

Not a soul in sight, perfect.

~~O~~

Thorin, as per Dís' instructions, had just finished giving his nephew the last of his medicine. He lay a cold damp cloth again Kíli's forehead and stepped away quietly, not to disturb his youngest nephew's sleeping.

Speaking of nephew's, Thorin realized one was missing. He knew that Dís refused to let Fíli see Kíli, but he did not know where the older had wandered off to.

Thorin glanced down at Kíli who was still in his feverish sleep. He decided to go locate the missing brother, knowing he would be somewhere inside their residence under the Blue Mountains.

After a while, and with no luck, Thorin was ready to give up. He stalked the overly quiet halls, and checked practically every room he could think of that would have Fíli inside.

Finally, by chance, he happened to pass by his sister's room, and heard a faint grumble. Although it was to quiet for him to make out what the words were. He stepped closer, hand reaching for his sword, thinking that an intruder had managed to get inside somehow.

Thorin reached the door, seeing that it was left a crack open. He tensed, and burst inside, sword at the ready. What greeted his sight was not something he expected, for it was Fíli, in a dress. He realized that it was his sisters latest dress she had been working on. All she needed to complete it was jewels. Sapphires, Rubies, and Diamonds to match the summer colors of it.

Surprised, Fíli had fallen backwards, tripping over the long hem of the dress. Thorin winced ever so slightly as a large tearing sound echoed in his sisters room, ruining the beautifully majestic dress.

His nephew collapsed in a heap of frills with a choked yelp. Fíli looked embarrassed as he looked up at Thorin, also rather sheepish. ''Please don't tell Kíli." He mumbled, sending his Uncle a half-hearted smile. "Or mother." He added quickly, standing from the ground with difficulty. Another ripping sound was heard, and Fíli froze cursing. "Great." The heir deadpanned, staring at the two tares in the dress.

"That was your mothers greatest dress." Thorin claimed, eyeing the younger dwarf.

"Oh..." Fíli grunted, kicking at the ground awkwardly. He kept his gaze fixated to the ground, biting the inside of his cheek.

Thorin studied the oldest heir, biting his bottom lip in thought. After a. few more seconds, he came to a decision. "You'll need to be punished for ruining your mothers hard work." Thorin mused, narrowing his cold eyes at the younger dwarf.

"P- Punished?" Fíli frowned. Sure, the dress was stunning (it was what convinced him to try it on in the first place), but he didn't see a need for any punishment.

Thorin only nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Yes, punishment is only fair." He restated, grabbing ahold of Fíli's wrist, yanking him closer to him.

Fíli stumbled into his uncle's embrace, blinking in confusion. "Uh, Uncle-"

"Hush." Thorin interrupted, taking Fíli by surprise when he pulled him in for a harsh kiss. Fíli gasped, allowing Thorin to push his tongue inside the youngers mouth.

Fíli groaned into the kiss, feeling Thorin trail his fingers up his arms, up inside the sleeves of the dress. His skin prickled from the attention, as he let a breathy moan out. Once Thorin reached his shoulders, he carefully ripped the sleeves away with his bare hands.

"Look what you made me do." Thorin hissed into Fíli's ear, licking the shell earning him another mewl. The cloth fell uselessly to the floor, and Thorin kicked the stray piece's away. He grasped Fíli's shoulders tightly as he hooked his leg under Fíli's, making them both fall to the ground, with Thorin on top.

Fíli groaned, turning his head to the side as Thorin began to suck at the Prince's revealed skin on his neck. Fíli's breathing hitched as he arched from the ground. "Uncle..." he whined, sending Thorin a heated glare.

Thorin smirked against the moist skin, and licked the salty sweat that was beginning to form. His hands trailed down Fíli's body, just tell it got to the edge of the dress. Thorin put his hand underneath, loving how Fíli tensed at his touch. His fingers swept up his nephew's warm thighs, pushing the dress further up his legs until he reached a certain heated area.

Thorin pushed the dress up the rest of the way and raised his eyebrow in question. "Not wearing anything underneath, I see." Thorn whispered huskily, his fingers slowly trailing up and down Fíli's cock.

The fair haired dwarf shuddered as he let out a wail of pleasure. "P- please, Uncle..." Fíli begged, throwing his head to the side as Thorin sped up the pace.

Thorin stopped, making Fíli sob from the loss. "Thorin..." He insisted, rolling his hips upwards into his Uncle's. Thorin spat onto his hand, smearing the spit so his fingers were slick.

He kneeled in between Fíli's spread legs, and wasted no time in sticking his finger inside Fíli's most hidden part. Fíli whimpered as a strong look of discomfort crossed his face. The younger dwarf arched into his touch, moaning deeply as Thorin added another finger.

The pain soon faded away, but it was still a bit uncomfortable. It was like feeling full...

Fíli cried out loudly, arching from the ground as Thorin hit a certain spot. Thorin smirked as Fíli panted unsurely, the feeling strange and alien to him.

Thorin released his fingers from his nephew, and instead stuck his fingers inside Fíli's mouth. Fíli blinked, and Thorin ordered him to suck.

So Fíli did. Soon after, Thorin pulled his fingers from his mouth and a trail of saliva parted from his lips, falling onto his heated skin. Fíli panted and watched, slightly interested, as Thorin again slicked himself up, pumping himself a few times.

Pre-come leaked from the redden tip, and Fíli flushed, his face turning a shade of red. He tensed as Thorin moved closer to him, slowly pushing himself in.

Fíli let his head fall back as he groaned almost inaudibly as Thorin settled within him.

It was strange, Fíli had never done this before.

The pain was nearly to much, but Thorin made it better by distracting him by placing wet kisses on his burning flesh. Thorin grabbed Fíli's leg, hoisting it in the air as he trailed soft down his inner thigh. He leant forward, giving Fíli a sharp kiss on the lips as he snapped his hips forward.

Fíli broke from the kiss, throwing his head back again as he cried out loudly. Thorin nipped his neck as he continued to trust in and out of Fíli at a fast enough speed.

Fíli moaned and groaned as he lay disheveled under Thorin. "F- Faster, uncle!" He howled, hooking his free leg around Thorin's clothed waist.

Thorin growled deeply as he sped up his pace, changing the angle of his thrusts, managing to penetrate deeper.

Fíli soon came with a clamor, arching from the ground as he wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck. Thorin followed not even a few seconds later with a deep groan.

"How's that for punishment?" He chuckled, his voice hoarse.

Fíli grinned as his dimples reddened. "The best yet." He replied with a small smile. His smile dropped, as he looked down at his mothers ruined dress.

"What do I tell mother!" He gasped, looking at Thorin in shock. He frowned, looking at the ground. "Tell Kíli I love him."

~~O~~

Ryou: Whooaaaa... I didn't do it. *buries face in hands* R & R, please? A- anything you'd like to add, Kyou?

Kyou: You did and you enjoyed it secretly. *Smirks at Ryou * How about we have some fun in the back room while the readers enjoy the show you made for them ~

Ryou: Holy Hat! *Blushes furiously*

Kyou: Aww, you're so cute, Ru-chan. *Kisses cheek and drags Ryu off to the back room with him*

Ryou: Eek! Tha- thanks for reading!


End file.
